


Protect

by cassiegz111



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiegz111/pseuds/cassiegz111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl saves a young girl from being eaten by walkers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect

Y/N feet hit the ground as she ran. She looked back seeing five walkers following close behind her. She had fallen a sleep In the middle of the woods only to be awoken by the moans and groans of the walkers. She had dropped her weapon and ran. Y/N couldn’t see where she was going thanks to the tears In her eyes blurring her vision. She came to an open area of the woods. Y/N looked around terrified. She could hear them gaining on her. Deciding to go in a different direction she took a step and heard like a clamp and something close on her leg. Shooting pain ran through her leg making it’s way through her body. Falling to the floor she quickly looked at her leg and was shocked to find what clamped on her leg causing her so much pain. ‘A bear trap?!’ Why in the world is there a bear trap here?! There was a loud groaning sound. Y/N looked up only to remember why she was running. Suddenly the pain in her leg wasn’t a problem. “Oh my god…” Y/N murmurs under her breath. She pulled at the chain trying to remove it. Causing her pain. The trap wouldn't budge. “Help!” Y/N screamed. “Somebody please help me.” Her small voice rang across the silent forest.

The walkers got closer their speed increasing noticing she wasn’t running. Y/N closed her eyes ready for her cruel awaiting death. There was a loud thud. Her eyes flew open to see the walker on the floor with an arrow through it’s head. But the other walkers were still coming. A man came out of nowhere pulling at the bear trap removing it from her leg. “Walkers!!!” She pointed to the ones extremely close. He shot another arrow getting the close one dead in the head. The man lifted her in his arms. Y/n was quick to wrap her arms around his neck as he bolted leaving the other walker behind. She hid her face at the crook of his neck as he ran holding her tight to him. “I think the cost is clear.” She blinked her eyes a few times catching a few glimpse to where he had taken her. “It’s a funeral home. There might be some supplies we can use to fix your leg.” Y/n nodded her head as he carried her looking for the supplies. The man set her on a table and found some the supplies he needed to clean and bandage her wounds. He reached for her leg and she moved it away scared of the pain. “We need to clean your wound.” He told her. “But it’ll hurt.” She spoke with tear filled eyes.

The man gave you a compassionate look. "Bare with me." He whispered as he began cleaning and bandaging her wound. "What's your name?" The asked making Y/n open her eyes which she had clapped shut. "Y/n" She told him flinching at the pain. "Nice to meet you, Y/n. I'm Daryl. Daryl Dixon." Daryl took her hand shaking it. Her eyes closed again and drew her lip back between her teeth biting it. "How old are you?" He continue asking question trying to get her mind off the pain. "T- twelve." Daryl nodded. Daryl started asking her different questions as he focused on the cleaning and bandaging. "Done." He told her . Y/n opened her eyes they were swollen since she had been crying. " you did good." The man patted her on the head like she was a child. "Thank you." She thanked the man with a small smile. Daryl searched the place and found food. "Eat, you're going to need the strength." Daryl told Y/n. He looked the little girl over and he couldn't help but feel protective for her. It was like she was his own daughter. When he saw her trapped and walkers going towards her he didn't once think that he could die if he tried saving her. His only importance was saving her. "Y/n." Daryl spoke to her and she looked up at him and stopped eating. "Yes?" "We're sticking together. I don't want you to get hurt." She looked at him in disbelief. A smile crossed her face. "Okay." Smiling Daryl patted her on the head. "Squirt." "HEY!" She complained as he messed up her hair.

Daryl lifted her and laid her on the coffin. "I know it might feel weird but it's more comfortable than the floor." Y/N nodded and got comfortable. "True." She giggled. She couldn't remember the last time she actually smiled let alone giggle. "Night." Daryl turned but she caught him by his jacket. "Thank you." She thanked him. "You didn't need to help me. You could've just continue on your way. So thank you." Daryl flicked her on her forehead. "Just go to sleep." Rolling her eyes she closed her eyes. Daryl watched as she slept. Walking over to where she slept soundly. He made her a promise. "I'll protect you with my life."


End file.
